


Некого терять

by IrhelSol



Series: черешня [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Сквало, забудь об этом. Больше никаких тренировок. Прости.





	Некого терять

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sabaku no Shukaku, Eswet  
> Написано на Битву Пейрингов в декабре 2015

В зале было тепло и сумрачно, невзирая на фонари вдоль стен; играла тихая музыка. После мутного дневного света, стылого воздуха и непрестанно моросившего дождя здесь казалось почти уютно. Почти. Сквало недолюбливал всё исконно японское, чуждое ему по духу и по убеждениям, а маленький ресторанчик с отличными суши и мягким бамбуковым пивом не был исключением.   
Последний раз, когда Сквало сюда заходил, Ямамото-старший сытно накормил и вежливо отказался от предложенного спарринга, заявив, что сын скоро придёт с тренировки и Сквало может подождать здесь или в додзё. Старик прекрасно знал, кто он и зачем приехал, и в его интонациях не чувствовалось ни грамма осуждения или неодобрения. Только седые брови хмурились, а лучезарная улыбка, копия улыбки Такеши, которую старик дарил посетителям, ни разу не осветила лицо, когда он смотрел на Сквало.  
Сейчас за стойкой стоял Такеши, и на секунду показалось, что это Ямамото-старший. Сквало сморгнул наваждение, стянул и отряхнул от мороси пальто и сел на табурет, пристроив спату в чехле рядом с собой.  
— Думал, ты появишься позже, — Такеши улыбнулся, бледно и искусственно, взгляд его оставался настороженным. Обычно Такеши был рад видеть Сквало, но сейчас от него исходили только усталость и напряжение.  
— Разобрался с делами быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Слышал, что произошло с твоим отцом. Мои соболезнования.  
Такеши нахмурился, отвёл взгляд. Сквало нестерпимо захотелось взять его за плечи, встряхнуть, обнять. Но Такеши отстранялся, замыкался в своей боли так явно, что ломило виски и тянуло материться. Негромко и заковыристо, как делал это Луссурия, когда лечил кого-нибудь из них, вытаскивая из состояния "почти труп".  
— Цуна отпустил меня. Сказал, примет любое моё решение. И знаешь, — неожиданно весело произнёс Такеши, выуживая откуда-то рыбину и доску с ножом, — я хочу продолжать дело отца.   
Он принялся разделывать рыбу, ловко, уверенно, но слишком нарочито. Закусил губу и негромко добавил:  
— Извини, но к пути меча я не вернусь, — и тут же громко ойкнул, порезавшись, сунул палец в рот. Кто-то за дальним столиком позвал Такеши, и, вытерев руки о фартук, он буднично извинился, поставил перед Сквало его любимое пиво и направился к клиенту, вежливо улыбаясь. Многие со стороны и не увидели бы разницы, но не Сквало. Он изучил мимику пацана за многие тренировки и настоящие бои, которые им выпадали. За те дни, вечера и ранние пробуждения, что у них были, за совместные завтраки, ванны и походы по магазинам. Это лицо — маска, боль съедала пацана изнутри. И самое паршивое, что мог сказать сейчас Сквало, это "мои соболезнования". Идиот!   
Сквало узнал от Савады, что у старика Такеши случился инфаркт. Раз — и нет человека. Что Такеши ушёл из особняка, когда получил об этом известие, вернулся только через сутки, помятый, бледный и пугающе спокойный, и сразу же собрался в Намимори. Наверняка он корил себя за то, что мало времени проводил с отцом. Дела Вонголы отнимали недели и месяцы, а ещё время отнимал Сквало: те свободные дни, которые им выпадали и в которые Такеши мог бы навещать отца, они всё чаще проводили вместе. Наверняка пацан и за это себя винил.  
Хотя какой он, к чёрту, пацан. Он будущий Третий император мечей, и Сквало не позволит ему сгнить в захолустном городке, подавая суши и сакэ, а по выходным играя в свой чёртов бейсбол. Это Савада такой добренький и всепонимающий, а Сквало не собирался отправлять коту под хвост все свои усилия и такой талант.   
— Не против, если я останусь у тебя? — спросил Сквало, отпивая из банки. Такеши изобразил удивление, мол, что за вопрос, и кивнул:   
— Так и думал, что попросишься. — И непонятно, рад или наоборот. — Суши? Роллы?  
— Давай роллы. И, надеюсь, ты не собираешься ими отравить и так избавиться от меня.  
Такеши рассмеялся, ставя перед ним доску с рядами завернутых в морскую капусту рисовых рулетиков с тунцом. Сквало сглотнул внезапно набежавшую слюну, наконец-то остро ощущая голод.   
— Я не Бьянки, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Такеши. — Хотя, знаешь, однажды она приготовила нам суши. Они выглядели потрясающе, только яд действовал не сразу...  
Сквало успел разломить палочки и обмакнуть ролл в соусницу, но не донёс его до рта и скептически глянул на свой ужин. Такеши хмыкнул, цапнул один ролл, демонстративно отправил в рот и задумчиво прожевал. Сквало раздражённо вздохнул. В этом был весь Такеши. Была бы еда отравлена кем-то другим, он бы тоже полез вот так проверять. Кретин.  
Некоторое время они молча ели, а потом Такеши сказал:  
— У старика они получались вкуснее.  
  
Вечером Сквало подошёл к Такеши, сидевшему на энгаве, сунул в руки банку пива и сам сел рядом. Дождь притих, небо очистилось, продравшись сквозь вату облаков.  
— Здесь по ночам видно звёзды, — невпопад сказал Такеши, ковыряя ключ пивной жестянки. — Отец любил смотреть на них.  
— Ты не твой старик, — фыркнул Сквало, резко перебрасывая волосы за спину. — Любоваться на звёзды можно и в Сицилии. Выехать из города в предместье, обсмотреться. Купим здесь сакэ, оденемся в кимоно и как заправские самураи будем пялиться на луну.   
— Ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Такеши и грустно, вымученно улыбнулся. — Это дом моего отца. Он многое сам здесь отстроил. Его дух в этих досках. В додзё. В суси-я.   
— Не понимаю, — Сквало оскалился. — Ты в экзорцисты решил податься? Общение с духами и всё такое?  
Банка в руке нагрелась, пиво медленно выдыхалось, как и разговор.  
— Будешь много ёрничать, пищеварение испортится, — холодно ответил Такеши и отставил банку, так и не открыв её. — Я спать, мне рано вставать.  
— Ресторан, ага.  
— Ага.  
— Лучше бы ты тренировался.  
— Сквало, забудь об этом. Больше никаких тренировок. Прости.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
Такеши безразлично и как-то нервно повёл плечом и скрылся за сёдзи.   
Мы ещё посмотрим.  
  
Ночью Сквало снился волчий вой. Тоскливый до того, что сжималось давно пересаженное сердце. Он проснулся от озноба. Под боком не хватало тёплого жёсткого тела. Подумалось — Такеши бросает не только друзей и Вонголу, он и его бросает.  
Встречаться два раза в год в пропахшей рыбой забегаловке, избегая неудобных разговоров и не зная, что сказать друг другу, кроме ничего не значащих сплетен? К дьяволу!   
  
Полдня Сквало тренировался в додзё, надеясь этим раззадорить Такеши. Но тот сидел в суси-я безвылазно, общался с клиентами, делал вид, что всё в порядке и жизнь продолжается. Под конец попросил Сквало помочь с мытьем посуды. Сквало послал его к чёрту. Даже есть в ресторане не стал, ушёл в комбини в соседнем квартале, купил себе лапши и жареных креветок. Магазинная еда ни в какое сравнение не шла с суши старика, да и у Такеши они получались вкусные. Мысль эта отдалась раскалённой вспышкой в затылке. Злость накатила и потухла, оставив одну золу. Если Такеши варился в этом ежеминутно, то долго он не протянет.  
Выкидывая картонку из-под еды, Сквало был уверен — вот так же спустить в помойку свою жизнь он Такеши не даст.  
  
Во второй день Сквало пристегнул клинок к протезу и подловил Такеши в коридоре.  
— Доставай свой меч, пацан! — проорал он, нападая.  
— Сквало! — пацан отпрыгнул, рыбины из таза запрыгали по полу. — Сквало, ну и шуточки у тебя!  
— Я не шучу! Прирежу нахрен! — Сквало сделал выпад и если бы не притормозил в последний момент — выпотрошил бы Такеши, как тот свою рыбу. Не увернулся, поганец. Встал, выпрямившись, подставляясь под клинок.  
Сквало выматерился и порубал перила лестницы на второй этаж.   
Остаток дня он их чинил. Такеши с ним не разговаривал, и это внезапно тяготило больше всего.  
  
  
— Ну чего ты здесь забыл, пацан? В Италии почти все твои друзья, Семья, занимайся своим проклятым бейсболом, улыбайся кретинам и дерись! За своих, за себя! Ты же просто опустил руки и замариновал себя здесь.  
— Я хочу продолжить дело отца, — знакомое упрямство, с каким раньше Такеши отказывался убивать, теперь опять было против Сквало. Он яростно топнул ногой и раздражённо откинул волосы с лица. Обычно пацан любил их трогать, пропускать пряди сквозь пальцы, убирать их за спину и зарываться в них носом — и так сидеть или стоять по несколько минут. Говорил, они пахнут грозой и дикими цветами. Сентиментальная чушь. Но Сквало нравилось.  
Ему не хватало — много чего. Хорошей драки. Отличного, долгого и изматывающего или быстрого и яростного секса. Посиделок за чашкой кофе с утра или прогулок по вечерам. Лучше бы он своих ребят по плацу гонял, чем наблюдать за унылыми буднями пацана, от которых Сквало казалось, что он сам начинает скрипеть немазаной телегой и одновременно плесневеть.  
Скука. Раньше с Такеши никогда не было скучно.  
Сквало злился.  
  
— Подумай, пацан, — Сквало наливал себе сетю, хозяйничая в баре. — Может, продашь дом и ресторан и откроешь суши-бар в Италии? Будешь туда наведываться время от времени, сам становиться за стойку, делать суши. Всё лучше, чем сидеть в этом богом забытом месте.  
— Это моя родина и мой дом, Сквало. — Это было похоже на заевшую пластинку. Такеши отвечал почти мягко, но в голосе как в ножнах пряталась сталь, усталость и боль. Сквало скривился.  
— Ты не выглядишь счастливым, — и опрокинул в себя содержимое пиалы.  
— У меня недавно умер отец, — глухо ответил Такеши и захлопнулся. Осталась одна вежливая и бесстрастная маска с выцветшими глазами.  
Сквало бесился. Ему не нравилось не чувствовать пацана.  
Он ощущал себя обманутым. И одиноким.  
  
Ворочаясь на футоне, Сквало слушал, как Такеши ходит по коридору, то в туалет, то спускаясь вниз. Такеши отказывался слышать голос разума, старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит, и в то же время всем своим видом говорил: не сейчас, не трогай, убью. Сквало совсем не умел, не знал, как в таких случаях действовать, что говорить. У них в Варии никто не оплакивал рядовых, а свои все были живы, хвала Мадонне! Устроить бы хороший спарринг, выбить всю дурь — вот на это он был способен. Завтра же так и сделает. Если понадобится, насильно заставит пацана драться. Выпустить боль и гнев. Люди, потерявшие дорогого человека, не улыбаются вежливо клиентам и не смеются беззаботно в лицо своим любовникам. Мнимо поверхностный и лёгкий на подъём, но всё такой же упрямый, как баран. И это его погубит.  
Но только не когда Сквало рядом. Сквало не допустит. Он вдруг осознал — он не собирался отпускать Такеши не только потому что талант, вложенные силы, Семья и прочее. Вся эта возня была нужна ему, именно ему. Потому что пацан был свой. Он врос в Сквало и стал ближе, чем протез. Чем меч.   
Почти как Пламя.   
С этой мыслью он и уснул.  
Проснулся от резкой, тянущей боли в пояснице. От ночевки на жёстком футоне или от дождя за окном и сырости подняла голову старая травма. Сквало чертыхнулся, поворочался, пытаясь найти удобное положение, в котором болело бы меньше, и встал. С собой он обезболивающие не таскал, а потому решил заглянуть к Такеши. Что-то подсказывало — тот не спит.   
С полминуты Сквало стоял под дверью, вслушивался. А когда занёс руку, чтобы постучать, дверь открылась. За ней вырос Такеши, бледный, с больными глазами одичавшего пса. За спиной на полу валялись бита и мячи, какое-то тряпьё и фотографии. Много фотографий. Даже гадать не надо, что там на них.  
— Чего тебе, Сквало? — дружелюбием здесь и не пахло. Ну и хорошо. Сквало ударил без замаха.   
Такеши не ожидал, а может, просто слишком вымотался от бессонницы и нервов и потому протупил, пропустил удар — в другое время блокировал бы с лёгкостью, играючи, а тут получил по морде. Успел увернуться только наполовину, кулак чувствительно прошёлся костяшками по щеке, в кисти с непривычки и от неудобной позы стрельнуло болью. Такеши отшатнулся, отпрыгнул, всего на пару секунд растерянный, с распахнутыми глазами, когда-то прозрачными, цвета речной гальки, бежево-жёлтой, а теперь темнее, жёстче. Пережжённая карамель, опасный блеск, отражающий только взошедшую луну. Сквало не собирался давать пацану опомниться и сдаться, бросил себя вперёд, снова ударил, теперь по рёбрам. И снова в челюсть. Не думал — действовал. Пробуждал в Такеши рефлексы, инстинкты.   
Тот только защищался. Но хоть защищался. Блокировал удары, скользил по комнате, ловко переступая через предметы — Сквало то и дело задевал что-нибудь ногой или коленом. В Варии Луссурия и Леви были хороши в рукопашке, Сквало, как и Занзас, мог в драке начистить морду, но мастером кунг-фу не был, Бельфегор вообще дрался как девчонка. А вот Такеши вместе с остальными Хранителями часто тренировался с Савадой, а тот в бою использовал не только Пламя, но и кулаки. До Луссурии обоим мечникам было далеко, но однажды, решив проверить, кто из них сильнее, отдубасили они друг друга знатно. Сквало ещё неделю ходил, скрючившись на один бок, и не давал себя лечить.   
Воспоминания отвлекли. Такеши сделал подсечку, опрокинул Сквало, и тот ударился башкой о биту. В глазах потемнело. Такеши врезал по печени, потом ещё раз дал в морду и замер с занесённым кулаком.  
— Бей! — выплюнул Сквало разбитым ртом. — Давай же, тебе хочется, я вижу!  
— Прекрати, не хочу я... — кулак опустился, плечи поникли, и Сквало вновь ударил. Они перекатились, спихнув низенький столик к окну.  
— Ты жалеешь себя! Ах, мой старик помер, давай-ка и я себя вместе с ним закопаю!  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! — Ямамото схватил Сквало за шею и встряхивал, долбая головой об пол. — У тебя никого нет, тебе нечего терять! — Теперь Такеши орал. Наконец-то! — Ты эгоистичный ублюдок!  
— А ты трус, и папашка твой всё это дерьмо бы не одобрил, — прохрипел Сквало и снова получил по морде. И ещё раз. Кажется, у него будет лицо всмятку. Ха-ха, завтрак подан! Время как раз для раннего подъёма. Он поймал себя на мысли, что думает как пацан, и рассмеялся, каркающе и от души. А потом схватил Такеши обеими руками и прижал к себе. Тот забился, как птица в силках, зарычал, заезжая локтями и коленями по синякам, ушибам, ссадинам, и обмяк. Дышал в плечо тяжело, быстро, судорожно, а Сквало всё сжимал и сжимал его в объятьях, словно силился выдавить из него боль и гнев.   
Наконец Такеши всхлипнул. Плечи его затряслись, дыхание стало влажным, футболка стремительно промокала, а Такеши выл раненым волком, выхлёстывая из себя скопившиеся за эти дни слёзы. Его била крупная дрожь, напряжение не отпускало, и Сквало — скорее по наитию, чем подумав головой — нашёл губами мокрый и жёсткий рот Такеши и сунул руку ему в штаны. Такеши попытался отвернуться, вывернуться, не поддавался, гибкий, как бамбук, жилистый, но Сквало себя бы перестал уважать, если бы не справился с пацаном в таком состоянии. Тьфу ты, навязло же это "пацан" на языке.  
Сквало дрочил, пока мягкий член не затвердел, выпрямился, гладкая кожица на головке натянулась, стала льнуть к ладони знакомо и горячо. Сквало стянул с себя штаны с трусами, укусил Такеши за губу и выгнулся от резкой боли, впуская в себя — пацан действовал тоже по наитию, в мутных глазах он не видел осмысленности, зато уловил искру животного желания. Сквало обхватил влажный затылок Такеши, помедлив, сжал кулак, сгребая рассыпавшиеся на отдельные прядки волосы, перебирая их пальцами. И улыбался, все время улыбался, опасно, почти по-звериному, почуяв такого же зверя в себе, обнимая его ногами. Такеши двигался медленно и глубоко, наращивая темп, сорванно дыша в лицо, а Сквало наблюдал, как бьется вена под ухом, прежде чем накрыть ее губами. И щекотно усмехнулся, не отрывая рта от кожи, когда Ямамото Такеши сжал его бёдра, впечатывая в них ободки колец, и глухо протяжно застонал. У него — капельки пота на виске, кровь на прокушенной Сквало губе и совершенно сумасшедшие желтые и мокрые глаза хищника.  
Пара минут, и Такеши уже двигался быстро, размашисто, вцепившись в его волосы. Сквало провёл по влажной от пота спине под майкой, стиснул крепкие ягодицы, тронул поджавшуюся мошонку — и хрипло вскрикнул от слишком сильного, почти болезненного толчка, который перебросил его самого через край и оставил потерянно задыхаться, распластавшись на полу, погребённого под тяжестью тела Такеши.   
А потом неловко гладил его по спине, пока тот немного не успокоился.   
И сказал то, что всё время вертелось на краю сознания:  
— Неправда, пацан. Мне есть кого терять.  
  
На этот раз он заказал суши и сакэ. После драки и бочки с горячей водой не хватало только хорошей выпивки, и плевать, что рань несусветная. За маленькую победу стоило выпить. Победу, которую пацан, возможно, никогда не оценит. Пофиг.  
— Что собираешься делать?  
— Думаю над твоим предложением продать дом и завести ресторан на Сицилии. Моя помощь пока не требуется Цуне, поэтому хочу ещё побыть здесь, — Такеши улыбнулся, мечтательно проводя ладонью по стойке. Он любил это место, свой дом и суси-я, но здесь он навсегда привязал бы себя к чувству вины и стыда, загубил бы свою жизнь работой суши-мастера. Его старик прожил жизнь не зря, он воспитал сына хорошим бойцом, а в остальном Сквало не знал, сколь велика была заслуга отца в том, что Такеши такой, какой есть. Сквало всегда казалось, пацан лепит себя сам, играет как живёт и живёт как играет. А тут он чуть не закончил свою игру — а с ней и жизнь.  
— Мне правда жаль, что твой старик помер, — слова давались Сквало тяжело, но он чувствовал себя неуютно, не сказав этого. — И жаль, что меня не было рядом, когда ты узнал. Мог бы хоть позвонить, чёртов японец-всё-держу-в-себе!  
Такеши улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне.   
— Извини. Такой уж я. И... спасибо. Мне легче, правда.  
Сквало отмахнулся. От этих сопливых благодарностей сакэ в горло не лезло. Он чертыхнулся, сгрёб пацана за грудки, перегибая через стойку, и прошептал в самые губы:  
— Запомни, я только предательства не пойму и не прощу. А этот твой побег от Семьи — оно и есть. Если тебе надо в компании намотать сопли на кулак, вперёд, я переживу. Выпустить пар — мой меч всегда к твоим услугам. Только, чёрт побери, не замыкайся в себе. Не прекращай играть, Такеши. — Сквало вдохнул и скороговоркой закончил. — И не смей от меня сбегать!  
Такеши стрельнул глазами по сторонам, облизнул губы и уткнулся лбом в лоб Сквало.  
— Останешься со мной здесь? Вдруг мне ещё понадобится твоя терапия. — Такеши смущённо улыбнулся. — Да и посуду мыть некому.  
Занзас будет орать. Ну и к дьяволу. Не пропадут они там за несколько дней. Луссурия называл его нянькой, и Сквало уже давно смирился с этим. Похоже, сейчас в роли няньки он был нужен здесь. И не сказать чтобы ему это не нравилось.  
Ещё как нравилось.  
— Не вопрос. Но на посуду даже и не рассчитывай. Лучше дай потренироваться в нарезке сашими.  
Ямамото расслабленно хохотнул, и Сквало усмехнулся в ответ, ощущая, как его окончательно отпускает.


End file.
